Forget The Sky
by HeartlessUnkown
Summary: After the future conflict, Tsunayoshi's friends/guardians have been distant. They always make excuses. They always speak where Tsunayoshi is not there. They started hating Tsuna and ignoring him. One day Tsuna had found out that they hate him. After that, Tsuna started to transform from kind to cold, from pitiful to pitiless to them, he hates them.
1. Betrayal

**A/N: First Fic. Please No Flames If Possible**

**Someone in the Dark: It's Highly Impossible**

**Author: How Dare YOU. Wait. *Getting Scissors* Repeat What You Said.**

**Someone in the Dark: ...**

**Author: Good**

**All Katekyo Hitman Reborn Characters do not belong to me**

**Summary: **After the future conflict, Tsunayoshi's friends/guardians have been distant. They always make excuses. They always speak where Tsunayoshi is not there. They started hating Tsuna and ignoring him. One day Tsuna had found out that they hate him. After that, Tsuna started to transform from kind to cold, from pitiful to pitiless to them, he hates them.

**Warning: **Slow update because I'm a Top 2 student in class which means I take priority in studying.

Prologue

'_Why did I even expect them to be my friends' _Tsuna thought.

Flashback

"**Ahhhhhhh!" Tsuna screamed his lungs out when he saw bullies go after him. Why did bullies started to target him /Again/? Because Gokudera and Yamamoto were not there to defend him anymore. Though, not only Yamamoto and Gokudera were not there for him. Everyone does, yet he still believes that his **_**friends **_**still cares for him.**

**Tsuna bumped to someone which made him look up. "Yamamoto, Gokudera! I'm glad to see-" "****Juudaime**** I'm sorry. I have to go" said Gokudera, cutting off what Tsuna was about to say. "Me too. I'm really sorry for bumping you and I also have to go. Bye". '**_**Are they trying to leave me... No I don't think so I'm just being selfish. I know they have some things to do which is more important than me'.**_

"**Now, now Dame-Tsuna. I think Gokudera and Yamamoto tried to abandon you. I talked to the baseball club's coach earlier and he said that there will be no baseball practice. So maybe they, no its not maybe but really, so really they abandoned you ", Hearing that phrase, he snapped and the result is kicking the bully (hard) at the stomach.**

"**Ittttaaaiiiii!" The one that snapped Tsuna screamed. All was surprised to find out how Dame-Tsuna made the leader of the bullies scream in pain. They were so astonished that they didn't realize that Tsuna isn't there anymore (like the misdirection of Kuroko).**

**Tsuna ran fast that he didn't realize that he was inside the place that his mist guardians call home. "What are you doing here Tsunayoshi" Mukuro said, making Tsuna yelp. "Mukuro. I'm sorry. I didn't realize where I-" "You have no business here. You are like trash to me. You make Nagi scared".**

'_**I...make Chrome ...scared'. **_**Tsuna was so surprised at what he heard. Instead of saying goodbye he just walked away and continued to walk back home.**

**-line-**

"**Tsu-kun where are you?" Nana told herself. She was worried because Tsuna came more late than he usually comes home. And that time is after his bullying session. Her question, though, will not be answered. Tsuna knocked at the front door.**

"**Tsu-kun where have you-""Okaa-san am I worthless?". That question made Nana surprised. Tsuna never became really depressed. Not to mention without a new wound.**

"**Why do you think of that? You are not worthless! 'Worthy' does not even start to cover your worth. You are so kind to people. You forgive others who hurt you quickly and without doubts. You even still strongly trust them. So never ****ever**** think your worthless ". **

"**Okaa...san", Tsuna said, hugging his mother."Arigatou", tears began to form on Tsuna's eyes.**

"**Don't cry, I don't think you're worthless".**

_**TIMESKIP (NEXT DAY) [BTW THIS IS SUNDAY AND REBORN IS CURRENTLY ON A VACATION I THINK I WILL MAKE A OMAKE AT SOME POINT BUT HEY]**_

"**Bye, Okaa-san", Tsuna said to his mother. Tsuna was expecting a usual normal lonely Sunday day when he opened the door, but he was W-R-O-N-G, really wrong. He was walking to Kokuyo to apologize when suddenly he saw Gokudera with the rest of his really-soon-to-be-ex-friends. Instead of greeting them he decided he will just follow them (while hiding his presence [yeah Kuroko] to them).**

**When they got to their destination, Tsuna was surprised to see all of them to be at Kokuyo especially HIBARI! '**_**Maybe Reborn told them',**_** Tsuna thought. But his thought was, again, W-R-O-N-G, really wrong (again). **

"**Kufufu~ Is it meeting time again", Mukuro whined. **

"**At least we did what the Arcobaleno said, Mukuro-sama", Chrome said.**

"**Hn", Hibari (I'm not entirely sure what Hibari just said)-ed.**

"**Hahaha. I'm sure the baby got some reason on doing this", (Your guess was right) Yamamoto said.**

"**Yeah. Yamamoto is EXTREMELY correct", Ryohei defended Yamamoto's side.**

"**Yare yare", 15 year old Lambo said. (BTW Lambo is 15 here)**

"**Shut it Ahoshi!", said Gokudera.**

'_**I guess that damn Reborn did it. Might as well-' "**_**Oya oya, it seems that Tsunayoshi-scum is not here", Mukuro said aloud, cutting off what Tsuna thought.**

"**What would you expect to that trash", this time it was Hibari.**

"**Dame-Tsuna is really irritating", Yamamoto said. Without his usual warm carefree smile.**

"**I-i-its o-okay th-that he i-is go-gone, right", Chrome said, with a hint of fear.**

"**Who cares about him", Tsuna's so-called onii-san said.**

"**Hmph, Tsuna isn't so punctual", Lambo said.**

"**What would you expect to that not qualified boss", Gokudera said, in a disgusting tone.**

'_**... Is that what they think of me. I guess I'm really worthless. Why did I even expect them to be my friends' **_

Flashback end

_Embrace what they think of you_

'_...I can't'_

_Seek for revenge_

'_No!'_

_Yes_

'_No!'_

_Yes_

'_No!'_

_Yes_

'_No!'_

_Yes_

'_No!'_

_Alright stop! I'll talk to Author_

'_But we were already at the time I said yes'_

_Fine!_

_Yes. Don't you think it's only right for you to be angry. They abandoned you. They are disgusted of you. They hate you._

'_But I thought they're my friends'_

_But they think your trash_

'_Do they really hate me'_

_Yes. So give in._

'_Ye-Yes'_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

And cut!

_Now that were done. I have to talk to you Author-san._

W-Wait.

Guess who's strangling me. Ok

_Hahahahaha!_


	2. Transformation

**A/N: I'm sorry if the updating seemed to be long. I'm not entirely sure how long this took. Anyway, here you go.**

"Ahhhhhhh!" a loud scream was heard at all floors of Kokuyo. Of course, it didn't go unheard from the people inside.

The scream lasted 3 seconds and when it was done someone fainted.

-Line insert—

"Holy s**t", Gokudera said. So surprised that his _boss_ was there.

"Did...he hear us speaking about him", Yamamoto said, a little scared of what was going to happen if Tsuna awoke

"No. Look at his position on how he fell. He just came here", Hibari walked out.

"B-bo-boss wa-was he-here!", Chrome almost screamed when she realized that Tsuna was/at Kokuyo.

"Nagi don't be afraid. It seems he is in a comma". Mukuro said, making sure that Chrome wouldn't be scared.

"OH GOD IF MAMA WAS HERE WE WOULD BE-" Lambo almost finished when suddenly Gokudera hit him.

"Shut it!"

"Shall we go and carry Dame-Tsuna to the hospital?", Ryohei said, not caring of what happened to Tsuna.

"We shall", Yamamoto said.

"But what about Mama ?", Lambo said.

"You will be the one to think what to do with her", Gokudera said, not caring if he disrespected both his boss and boss' mother.

"WHY?!" Lambo said.

"SHUT IT AHOSHI!"

"Let's carry Dame-Tsuna already", Yamamoto said, hating the fact that he has to take care of Tsuna.

After carrying him to the hospital, they left him be. Lambo told all the facts to Tsuna's mother but not the fact that they hate him. They have been telling lies to Tsuna's mother that they have been visiting him. They have disrespected Tsuna's mother.

-line insert-

_**Tsuna's POV...**_

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed involuntarily. I didn't know what happened except the voice that told me to give in. I gave in because I was in a world where I thought that my _guardians_ were my friends. I should have believed the bullies. That my so-called friends abandoned me.

"Holy ...t", someone said.

'_Who is he? '_ I thought.

"Did... speaking... him" Another voice said.

"No...position ... fell. He ... here"

"B-bo-boss ... here!"

"Nagi ... comma"

"OH ... WOULD BE-"

"Shall ... carry Dame-Tsuna..."

"Dame-Tsuna ..."

The voices that I heard suddenly quieted down. Then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was surprised to find out that I am at a white room with one black door. I was more surprised that I didn't feel sad when I remembered what I heard. In fact, I felt angry. I wanted revenge. I loathe them. I HATE them. Then I realized that I was weaker than them. I felt angrier when I realized that. When I came to my senses, I remembered that I'm in a white room. I opened the black door. When I opened it, I was at a room that is like the training room at Vongola HQ. The future one. '_I guess I was transported. But by who?'_ I wondered. Then suddenly I heard a voice coming from the outside door of the training room.

**A/N short because I feel a little guilty. I lost at a contest I promised to at least go to 2****nd**** place.**

**Anyway yeah... done **


	3. Something Unexpected

**A/N: Pls. Read**

** Hello! I'm sorry if i updated way to long(seriously long). But please cope with me for I have been busy with my graduation. After the graduation, I was distracted by missing people I won't be able to see. Then, I had trouble choosing where I will go to high school. Next, I had summer math and violin currently going on. The thing that caused me a lot of wasted time is algebra. Anyway, here is the chapter!**

** Your Stupid Author,**

** HeartlessUnkown**

"Ah! My guest is here." An unknown voice called out.

The unknown speaker opened the door of the training room. Tsuna was alarmed and readied his weapons. Tsuna then knew who was messing with him. It was Byakuran.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna said, already at his HDWM.

"Of course I'm here to train you." Byakuran said in a tone that said that it was obvious. "I know what you desire. You desire for revenge. You seek revenge because your _friends_ lied to you. Am I right?"

"SHUT UP!" and there goes Tsuna's temper. He lunged to Byakuran.

Byakuran, instead of fighting back, dodged the attack and said, "But isn't it true? They abandoned you. They are disgusted of you. They **HATE** you."

Tsuna was shocked of what he heard. Who woudn't. Everyone would be shocked if a person knew something that only 'the one who would be shocked' should know.

'_How did he know that? Is he the one speaking in my head. No, don't make any conclusions. I still don't have enough evidence."_

"Eh? But don't you already have enough evidence to prove that I was the one who talked to you in your head?" Byakuran said out of nowhere. Tsuna was even more shocked. (Well, actually just shocked because we already know what [weird] tricks Byakuran has)

"Is that the reason you brought me here? To train me?" Tsuna said, completely recovered from a consecutively, overwhelming shock.

"Your half correct, and half wrong. Your half wrong because I also teleported you here to also be my useful Vongola subordinate."

_**~~~~~Back at The Past~~~~~**_

**Flashback...**

"**Mama!" Lambo screamed when he already neared the house.**

"**What is...TSUNA!" Nana stopped whatever se was doing and went where Lambo is.**

"**Lambo what happened?"**

"**Someone attacked him and hit him in his head. There was blood seeping through his head then Tsuna-nii lost his consciousness. We tried to wake him up but he never awoke." Lambo said, with all his strength trying to not vomit with how he acted.**

"**What are you trying to say? Are you saying Tsuna is..." Nana didn't complete her sentence for she does not like what she thought.**

**Lambo simply nodded. '**_**I hate those guys. Why did they choose me to do this. No! Well at least we don't have a problem anymore.'**_

**Flashback end...**

"WHERE IS MY SON!" Yelled Nana.

"Please don't shout at me. Anyway, I'm sorry to tell you this." Replied the doctor.

"What are you going to..." Nana didn't have the chance to complete her sentence because the doctor butted in.

"Your son is... under a comma."

"..." Nana was speechless.

"I don't believe you." She said that. And with that said, she dashed into the room where Tsuna is.

"Tsu-kun are you awake?" she said it with pure sadness in her voice but much to her disappointment, he didn't reply.

"Please Tsuna speak or show even just a little sign that can tell that you are alive and can still wake up." She said to her comatose son.

After she said that Nana saw her son's finger twitch. When she got out of Tsuna's room, she wore a smile and apologized to the doctor. The doctor, and Lambo were shocked at how she was acting. Both had different thoughts on why she was acting like that.

The doctor's thought was: _'Nurse... hopefully you can hear me but, CALL A PHSYCOLOGIST!'_

Lambo's thought was: '_Is she happy that Tsuna-freak is in a comatose state, or AN ALIEN TOOK OVER HER BODY! WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THIS COUNTRY_?!' (Is he really that stupid?)

_**~~~~~Back at the Future~~~~~**_

"Well?" Byakuran wanted to make sure of Tsuna's decision.

"Fine. Training starts now." Tsuna replied.

"That much excited. Ok."

They started training full blast. Byakuran told him to show what his made of. They worked hard. Of course Tsuna took on missions that Byakuran told him to do. All missions were challenging for Tsuna, but because Tsuna wanted to grow strong, stronger than Reborn and his guardians, he managed to finish it. While on the way to getting stronger, Tsuna had been informed that he has mist flames as well and that he can make illusions. So Tsuna requested Byakuran to train him how to become the greatest illusionist of all. Byakuran agreed so he let three of the best of the illusionist there were to train Tsuna. Of course, Tsuna learned how to make illusions and beat the three of the best illusionist in the world. When Tsuna finally surpasses Byakuran, Byakuran teleported Tsunayoshi back to their time.

"Tsu-kun...pls...up" An familiar voice called out. Tsuna tried to open his eyes.

"Everyone..look...Tsu...is...about..wake up!" When Tsuna opened his eyes he saw his mother.

"Tsu-kun you're finally awake!"

"Okaa-san..." Tsuna managed to say.

"Okaa-san how many minutes have I been asleep." Tsuna said not knowing when he started sleeping.

"Tsu-kun, you've been asleep for 2 weeks. And something have _changed_ when you were sleeping." Nana said not wanting to bring the heartbreaking news to Tsuna for she didn't want to hurt her son.

"Tsu-kun... Umm... Well your friends-" She was cutted because of Tsuna butting in.

"They didn't visit me. They lied to you about visiting me. They **tricked** you. I guess its for the best. Having friends who won't even be by your side when you needed them the most."

"Tsuna how did you..."

"I told you it doesn't matter now. As long as your safe okaa-san"

"Tsuna... I'm sorry" And with that she bursted into tears.

**A/N: SORRY FOR VERY LITTLE UPDATES! I'm trying my best to keep this story up and not just 550+ words per chap sorry. But pls. Do wait for the next update!**


	4. Unknown Return

A/N: Hello here's the next chapter but before anything I must apologize for not being able to post any sooner. It's because I study at school where I need to study hard another is because I play the violin and I NEED to practice.

Anyway here is the next chapter. By the way Lambo is older than I-pin and Fuuta

"LAMBO-KUN! IPIN-CHAN TSU-KUN IS BACK!," Nana screamed her heart out for her son has awaken.

'_Oh noooooooooooooooo! Dame-Tsuna is back. I have to greet him to not blow my cover. He might attack me.' _Lambo thought bitterly.

All occupants of the house went to greet the new comers. Bianchi served a delicious(DELICIOUS MY ASS) pot of soup to Tsuna, but Tsuna, of course, did not accept the food she made. I-pin went to hug and kiss Tsuna which Tsuna accepted. Lambo pretended to cry and went to hug Tsuna as well. Fuuta hugged Tsuna and cried. And the baby demon tortur-tutor, I mean, kicked his student which Tsuna dodged effectively and because of that the baby was slightly suspicious of him when Tsuna said," Haha, I'm lucky on my first wake up session,"

"Don't let your guard down Dame-Tsuna," Reborn replied.

"Hello Lambo" Tsuna gave Lambo a creepy smile which send shiver to Lambo's spine.

"He-llo Ts-tsu-na-nii" Lambo said with fear.

"Eh? Why are you scared of me Lambo. Do you hate me?" Tsuna replied, saying it in a pouting manner.

Lambo really getting scared. He wanted to go out now. He did not expect Tsuna to be like this as if he knows something. '_Its just my ima-g-gination ri-right'_. Oh how wrong he was.

"Mama, can I leave now I need to go somewhere" Lambo said.

"Ok but be careful" Nana replied.

"Well then. Rest time is over for you Dame-Tsuna. Welcome to my wonderland, Hell," Reborn said. Oh no matter what type of person Tsuna is now he still hates training.

"GOKUDERA WE NEED TO MEET THE OTHERSW NOW!" Shouted a person at the phone.

"Don't shout ahoshi. Why are you calling me? Why do we need to meet each other again?" The person in the other line questioned.

"STUPIDERA DAME-TSUNA IS AWAKE!"

"THE $&%, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER LAMBO!" The now identified person as Stupidera shouted.

"THEN CALL THE OTHERS STUPIDERA! We'll all meet at 5x, x street, x city,"

_**~~~~TO THE 5X X STREET X CITY~~~~**_

When Gokudera and the other guardians at the desired location, the person who sent them to come was not yet there until a few minutes…

"Sorry I'm late I was caught in traffic and-" Lambo unsuccessfully said.

"WHY ARE YOU $%&ING LATE" Yelled Gokudera.

"Shut up herbivores. Or I'll bite you to death." Hibari stated

"WHY ARE WE HERE TO THE EXTREME!" The Ryohei shouted unknowingly.

"stupid Turf-top" Gokudera murmured.

"Were here because of Tsunayoshi right." Yamamoto said while pretty annoyed.

"Mu-mu-ku-r-ro-sama, is Boss al-al-read-dy a-awake?" said Chrome while appearing in the mist with another person.

"Don't worry my Nagi, I will be here." Mukuro said.

"Why are we here," said Gokudera.

"It's about Dame-Tsuna" Lambo said.

"Hn." Hibari hned.

"As for all you know, Tsuna is already awake. I don't know but he seems to act weird. As if he knows what we think of him. I don't much care about it for he is stupid. Hey it rhymed." Lambo said earning a punch from Gokudera.

"Anyway I was thinking if we would just let him know about what we think about him so we wouldn't be acting. I'm tired of him all acting like I care and he cares. Who's in my favor, raise your right hand."

They all thought carefully. If they would let him know he might get another comma (like they care). It would cause them to have freedom. It would make Tsuna go away from them. He may get so sad that he would do suicide. So they all thought to go in favor of Lambo.

"So it seems that all of you is in my favor. Good. Well let's tell the Dame-Tsuna what we think of him."

_**At Tsuna's house(Monday)…**_

***DING DONG***

"Coming," a voice said from the inside.

"Oh you're the friends of Tsu-kun right!" The owner of the voice, Nana, said.

"Can you call Tsuna we're here to walk with him." Yamamoto said, faking a smile.

"Tsu-kun your friends are here."

'_Why are they here?'"_Coming"

Tsuna faked a smile at them. He greeted them but they didn't answer. Until they led Tsuna at an alley.

'_What are we doing here. They're going to do something.'"_Why are we here guys?" Tsuna said when suddenly his guardians appeared.

"Tsuna we hate you"

There was a moment of silence until Tsuna bursted into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Hibari said to Tsuna.

"Nothing… its just…funny to hear… it again… Hahaha" Tsuna continued to laugh. His laughter suddenly died out and was replaced by an evil smirk.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. He didn't care but he said 'again'. '_What?'_.

Everyone was thinking the same thing. Why did Tsuna changed. What does Tsuna mean by 'again'. Until their eyes went to Lambo.

"Don't look at Lambo. He didn't give you false information. He didn't leaked anything you said about me. I heard it from you when I was comatosed." Tsuna said.

"How?" Gokudera asked.

"I don't know. I think I heard it" Tsuna said sarcastically.

"Answer us properly Tsuna." Hibari said.

"Bye-bye" Tsuna said and he made a run for it. He went to the school building's rooms to hide.

"Carnivore where are you" Hibari said irritatingly.

"Who's the carnivore he is speaking about." A random person said

"I don't know. Maybe his biting a real carnivore now" the other person tried to make a joke but failed.

"You won't find me Kyoya," Tsuna said. Now everyone was surprised it was Tsuna's voice. But how would Tsuna be able to be stronger than the prefect. Everyone wished it wasn't Tsuna seeking revenge for them."

"Tsunayoshi show yourself!" Oh no.


End file.
